RWBY Souls
by Shadow1157
Summary: My first Fan-Fic, AU, RWBY and Dark Souls, with the Chosen Undead being a OC, Rated M for safety reasons, May include deaths, bloody scenes, and lemons, OC paired with Blake
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Fan-Fic, Chosen Undead being a OC, OC paired with Blake, Rated M for safety, Will update when I feel like it, So say a few times per week, Enjoy!**

As Shadow ran through the Parish being chased by the Hollows that dwelled within, He grasped a multicolored eye orb, It was a Red, White, Black and Yellow eye orb, "Heh, Guess its time to see what the hell this does" Shadow muttered as he crushed the orb in his hand, A vortex sucked him into a multi dimensional rift, He flew across space and time, then his world went white, when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a small girl, she was wearing red, with a mixture of black, she had silver eyes, almost like orbs, and had black hair with a red tip finish, "Holy hell…where am I at?!" Shadow asked in surprise as he stood up, "Hi…M-My name is Ruby…Ruby Rose…you're in Vale." Ruby said trying to crack a smile, "Shit…all I remember is using a multi color eye orb, then shifting through some sort of…..Vortex… Next thing I know i'm here." Shadow said, every word getting quieter as he talked, "Whoa, Cool!" Ruby shouted, "Not as cool as you'd think , Theres horrible things where I came from, Monstrous things, Things that will haunt you." Shadow said, "Anyways, Do you have some sort of area you stay at?" Shadow asked, "Yeah, But why should I trust you?" Ruby asked, "I never told you had to, I'm just an innocent soul, walking through possibly a hostile land, Someone who just needs a place to stay, a place to gather my thoughts, But if you don't want to trust me, I'll just take my leave then." Shadow said walking away, as he took his 7th step, Ruby shouted, "Wait! I'll take you back to my school, I'll see if I can get my headmaster to get you in." Ruby said, "All right then, Lets get to work" Shadow said walking back.

~40 minutes later~

Shadow and Ruby walked into Beacon Academy, They went straight up to Headmaster Ozpins Office and opened the door, "Ahh, , And who is this accomplice you've brought" Ozpin said, "Well sir, I found this person in the forest, he came from another dimension." Ruby said worriedly, Ozpin chuckled and said "You honestly think i'd believe that" Ozpin said, "Sir, I assure you, I came from a land beyond here." Shadow said seriously, "Well then, Prove it" Ozpin said strictly, Shadow extended his right arm, then began to chant in a dark manner, and then a Zweihander materialized in his hand, "Now then….Who have you seen do that?" Shadow asked, "Well...no one i've ever seen was able to do that, So...I'll take your word for it, for now."

**Well thats Chapter 1, Hope you enjoyed, Accepting all critisim**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**A/N: 2nd chapter, Enjoy, Will include Shadows description, and his Back-story in later chapters **

As Shadow and Ozpin walked down the hallway of Beacon Academy, Ozpin discussed how he would be enrolled into Beacon. "First you will be assigned a team, then an assignment. You are to complete this assignment alone, then, return here and we will evaluate your skill level, are we clear?" Ozpin said in a serious tone.

Shadow stood straight and said "Yes sir." They further walked down the hallway to a Dorm Room labeled "RWBY".

"This will be your team, get used to them, because you will be with them for the remainder of the year." Ozpin said walking away soon after.

'_Well, time to get to know these people.' _Shadow said walking into the dorm room. As soon as he did he noticed immediately Ruby Rose, and three other people he had not seen before. They all looked at Shadow with wondering looks on their faces.

"Shadow… What are you doing here?" Ruby asked with suspicion.

"Well, Ozpin assigned me to your group, so I have to get to know you gals now." Shadow said with a light laugh.

The other three girls stood up, "I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." after her greeting she immediately sat down to study more.

"Im Blake, Blake Belladonna, it's nice to meet you sir?..." She ended with a questionable tone.

"Oh!, Where are my manners, I'm Shadow, Shadow Markov, it's a very nice pleasure to meet you Miss Belladonna." Shadow said reaching his hand out to shake it. She shook his hand awkwardly, Shadow ignored this and went on to the final gal of the team.

"Hi there, My name is Yang, Yang Xiao Long." She said reaching her hand out to shake Shadows. He obliged and shook it, Yang had an iron grip and was relentless.

"My Miss Long, You have such a grip!" Shadow said in an amazed expression.

"Yep, few years of hand to hand does that to ya!" Yang replied, then someone knocked on the door to the dorm room. Shadow looked at it with an expression that said 'Should I open it?' Ruby nodded and Shadow opened it to see Professor Ozpin standing before him.

He handed Shadow a scroll, and a document, "This is a Scroll, it's a way of communication basically, and this document is where and when you will conduct your assignment. I expect a good fight!" Ozpin finished by walking off. Shadow opened the scroll to find the dorm room code and a message describing how the Scroll worked. '_Wait… If we knocked on the door, why is there a code for the door?...' _Upon further examination of his messages he found a message that stated that, 'All dorm rooms are to be fitted with a passcode lock. All students will receive a code to unlock said door and the codes would be ranging from four to ten digit combinations. That is all, Signed, Professor Ozpin.'

"Well that demolishes that thought." Shadow whispered under his breath. He put the scroll in his pocket and revealed the document, which only had a few simple lines of words that said, 'A group of 10 Ursi are disturbing residents of a nearby town called Meka. You are assigned to demolish them all, no survivors. This will be carried out at 9:00 AM, no later.' "Well, I have to kill 10 Ursi, at no later than nine am, and alone." Shadow said to his team.

"Well, theres nothing else we can do other then wish you good luck!" Ruby said.

"Thank you Ruby, and thank you for introducing me to your team." Shadow replied.

"Please, were team RWBYS now!" Yang said happily.

"Thanks you gals. It's a little tough out there where I come from..." Shadow said with his voice getting saddened.

"Speaking of which, where did you come from?" Blake asked curiously.

"Well you see-" Shadow was cut off by an alert from his scroll. The alert was that it was nearing 9:00 AM and he had to leave. "Shit, I'll tell you gals later, I have to run for my assignment!" Shadow said waving them off. They waved back, as Shadow proceed to rush down the hallway. He turned the corner then Wham!, right into another student. When Shadow looked up, he saw a student with a normal looking suit of armor, with a Mace strapped to his waist. He had Orange hair and was walking alone.

"Watch it you little shit" The orange haired student said, coldly walking off.

"God, what an ass!" Shadow said whilst getting up. He rushed towards the exit of Beacon, then passing the threshold, he approached the entrance to a seemingly emerald forest. "Well then..." Shadow whispered to himself. He extended his right arm, then chanted in the same dark manner as he did when talking to Ozpin. A Zweihander was conjured in his hand, as if he teleported it. "Lets get to work!" Shadow whispered once more, walking into the forest.

**A/N: Thats chapter two, Hope you enjoyed, Reviews and PM are GREATLY Appreciated :) - Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

**A/N: Chapter 3, Enjoy it, I plan to make drama and story in at least chapter 5, Sorry for not uploading like I said I would, School and whatnot, Again enjoy**

Shadow walked for what felt like three miles, he heard the occasional snap of a twig, and rustle of a bush, but he kept on his guard, using his map on his scroll. He eventually found the quiet settlement of Meka; there were simple houses, along with multi-floored offices and apartment complexes, it contrasted almost beautifully with the forest surrounding it.

Shadow heard an explosion, then screaming coming from the east end of the town. Shadow rushed to see what happened and along the way a wolf Faunus citizen, probably in his mid twenties, rushed past him screaming, "Ursi are attacking, get back, get back!" Shadow took this as his time to shine and rushed towards whatever carnage he could, hoping to find an Ursa, or maybe, an Ursa Major.

After a few minutes of rushing around the town he found the town's police force attacking the Ursi. Shadow rushed to the highest in-command, which happened to be a First Lieutenant. "Listen to me, my name is Shadow Markov and I've been assigned to eliminate all the Ursi in the area, I want you to pull back all your men, let me take care of this!" Shadow screamed at the man amongst the gunfire. The First Lieutenant looked at Shadow with an unbelieving face before turning around to continue his fire on the Ursi making Shadow groaned and so he took it upon himself to kill the Ursi. Shadow rushed them, materializing his Zweihander whilst increasing his speed to a sprint. Sprinting past the police force, Shadow took a leap to the first of the 7 Ursi there. He plunged the massive sword he wielded into the Ursa's head, killing it instantly. Shadow pulled himself to the top of the Ursa and jumped to the next one on his right, leaping to it, but Shadow didn't expect the Ursa to counter so fast. Shadow received a claw to his chest area, leaving a massive gash. Shadow was launched several feet into the air before crashing down on some rubble, this caused him to break a few bones in his ribcage. Shadow stumbled up from his crumpled stance, both heavily wounded and bleeding at an alarming rate. Shadow reached and took the handle of his Zweihander and unscrewed it, revealing a Talisman. Shadow took the Talisman and kneeled down, and he whispered, "I make this prayer to the Gods watching over me, bless me and nay my strength never run out in this neverending battle for my wellbeing." A shower of golden mist washed over him as his wounds slowly began to recover, '_This is too slow… Nevermind it, these Ursi have to die, here and now'_ Shadow told himself rushing back to the Ursi, the police force hadn't even made a dent in their thick skin and bone, it seemed as though he was the only hope for the town. Shadow sprinted again, trying to ignore the remaining pain in his chest. Shadow had the advantage of a surprise attack and he did not waste it, so Shadow did an overhead smash with his Zweihander, causing the Ursa in front of him to crumble down like the many buildings around him. Shadow had then made the most daring move he had ever considered in his life, he rushed in the middle of the five remaining Ursi, and with both hands, Shadow lifted his Zweihander into the air and screamed, "May these creatures of the night be sent on a Tranquil Walk of Peace!" Then his Zweihander casted many waves around him, hitting the Ursi, freezing them in place. Shadow was relieved when his miracles had not failed him, he then sprinted from Ursa to Ursa, decapitating them until there was only three left. By now his Tranquil Walk of Peace miracle had worn off and so they were now charging Shadow. '_Shit!, Think, think, think… Ahh, Yes! My Pyromancy Flame!' _Shadow reached out his left arm and concentrated on his left hand, suddenly a flame ember arose from it. Shadow - with the last of his power - slammed his fist into the ground with the Ursi reaching pouncing distance. Exactly 15 columns of fire arose from the ground beneath him, with most hitting the Ursi, scorching them until they died. Shadow looked up to see his Pyromancy had worked, which he was relieved beyond imagination. He felt himself getting light headed, he then collapsed to the ground. '_Please… Forgive me… For I've availed you nothing...'_ These words relayed in his head before losing consciousness.

**A/N: That's Chapter three, Thanks to my steam friend named Percy the lost Goat, his FF account is OrganOfFlames, He is the one helping me edit my story, I DO NOT own any of the content in this story, All the Dark Souls and RWBY things here i use go to their respective owners, Questions, PM's, and reviews are massively appreciated  
><strong>

**P.S.: If you don't like how my story is written, to bad, its going to couture to how i like it, If you don't like it, Go to the next 1,000 story's, Its going to stay how i want it to stay**


	4. Chapter 4: You wernt the one!

**A/N: This is Chapter 4. Some of Shadows back-story and appearance is here, Enjoy**

Shadow was groggy and his vision blurry as he saw one figure standing alone, "Yes sir, I found him… Yes sir, they're all dead… Yes sir." Said the figure, who had a feminine voice, a slender look and had a ponytail. When Shadows eyes readjusted he saw a Team RWBY member, '_What was her name?' _Shadow thought.

"Good job Weiss, return him back to the academy." The radio the figure held crackled. '_Oh… Weiss… The Snow White looking girl.'_ Shadow thought.

"Yes Sir." Weiss said as Shadow stumbled up to his knees, panting heavily.

Weiss rushed over to Shadow and tried to help him up. "Get away from me!" Shadow said coldly whilst regaining his stance.

"You idiot! Do you even know the amount of damage you took here today? You could've died!" Weiss shouted at Shadow.

"Since when do you care for other people, especially me?" Shadow asked in the same ice cold manner.

"Well I think that it'd be pretty embarrassing to Team RWBY for a new student to die on his first mission!" Weiss said strictly.

"Ah, I see how it is, always worried about your reputation." Shadow chuckled at the end. "Let's just… Get back to the academy..." Shadow said, trying to sprint, but he fell to his knees shortly after. Shadow groaned in pain and grasped his chest, "Ah fuck that hurts..." He whispered under his breath, his warm breath turning to steam at the night cold sky. At that moment, he just realized it was night time. "Shit, how long have I been out?" Shadow asked.

"Two days." Weiss replied.

"Two fucking days!" Shadow shouted.

"Yes and the only way we found you is through an aura spike that was deep in the forest. When we went looking, we found you, and… You slaughtered over three dozen Ursi, four dozen Beowolfs and, believe it or not, three Nevermore!"

Shadow fell back on his ass and asked, "Dear God… Was I still killing when you found me?" Shadow asked hastily.

"Y-Yes… Why?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Was I using some sort of Dark Beads… or something like a Dark Orb?" Shadow asked in the same hasty voice.

"Now that I think about it… You did pull out some sort of golden rod with some blueish white crystals on it. Then some sort of Dark Beads came forming around you. They followed the Nevermore, but slowly and then you used some sort of the same magic, except it was a faster version, but it didn't seem to hone in on them."

Shadow hung his head and said "My God… Everywhere I go… No matter how far… He always finds me… He already killed… Him… What the fuck do you want from me Manus!" Shadow shouted as he stood up.

"S-Shadow… You're scaring me!" Weiss said backing up, reaching for Myrtenaster.

Shadow looked at her with a shocked face. "He keeps following me, everywhere and I… I need to kill him!" Shadow said looking at Weiss, his face dead serious.

"Who is… Him?'" Weiss looked at Shadow, even more shocked now. Shadow at this point was already moving to the Academy.

Eventually after hours of travel and silence, they reached Beacon Academy. Shadow immediately walked into the academy, going straight to the dorm room. He slammed it open, startling the other three members of Team RWBY inside.

"Shadow!" Ruby shouted, rushing Shadow and hugging him. "I was so worried about you" She said sympathetically.

"Ruby, please get off of me." Shadow said with the same cold tone as before.

"B-But we wanna know how your mission went!" Ruby said with sad puppy eyes.

"I'll tell you in a bit okay? I need to shower and fix myself up, I mean, if you don't mind me using the shower." Shadow said carefully at the end.

"Of course you can use the shower! You're part of the team now, think of us like family." Yang smiled.

"Huh… Family…" Shadow said looking sad, as if he was about to cry.

"Oh Shadow… I'm so, so sorry!" Yang said, not knowing what to do, she hugged him.

"It's… It's okay Yang." Shadow said, faking a smile.

"Can we talk about it?" Yang asked.

"Sure, but after my shower." Shadow said entering the bathroom. '_Ahh, a nice shower and some relaxation!'_ Shadow thought as he started up the shower. The steam in the room was rising and spreading as Shadow striped himself of his now dented armor and other underclothing. "God-Fucking-Dammit! Now I have to fix my Knight Armor... Why did they even put me in the Elite Ranks!" Shadow said out loud. After he set out his new pair of clothes that consisted of a black T-shirt, black sweatpants and a black hoodie, he stepped into the shower and began to wash away the stresses of the day.

~45 Minutes Later~

Shadow stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, brushed his hair and teeth and slipped into his clothes. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he was meeted by an angry Weiss. "And you!" She screamed, "Who even taught you to fight! Your horrible stance and moves, plus that bulky sword makes you more then useless!" Weiss continued screaming.

"You have no right to talk about who trained me!" Shadow yelled back at Weiss.

"Was it your pathetic father?" Weiss shouted back.

"He's fucking dead!" Shadow screamed in anger.

Weiss froze and stared at Shadow who had a look of complete rage. "I… I'm sorry… I had no id-" Weiss was cut off by Shadow who screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You weren't the one who had to pull the fucking trigger! You weren't the one who was forced to kill them! Watch them rot away! With nothing you could fucking do!" There was nothing but silence. Everyone in Team RWBY was shocked at his outburst, Shadow was in tears. He burst out the door of the dorm, ran to the janitors closet, rushed into it and crawled into the corner and sobbed until he fell asleep.

**A/N: Thats chapter 4, Big thanks to OrganOfFlames for editing this!, Will try to upload more, All these nice reviews and comments are the thing that keeps me going, You guys are what helps me to write, and i wanted to thank Jacobconnellytv, .129, and roosterteethfanatic for the positive reviews, Again thanks alot for the nice things, you are the things that keep me goin :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Always Knock First

**A/N: Chapter 5, Enjoy, not much else to say**

"No-one Misses you Shadow." The giant dark mass said.

"Yes… Yes they do…" Replied Shadow who was gravely wounded with many bloody gashes across his arm, blood seeping out ever-so-slowly making a 'Drip… Drip… Drip.' sound. "T-They want me back…" Shadow said with his voice growing weary and sad.

"Pathetic… No wonder he had you kill your parents, your fucking weak… And you deserve to die you worthless fucking piece of shit!" The Dark mass screamed at Shadow.

"No!" Shadow flared back, drawing his Zweihander and charging the Dark mass. Shadow was stopped by the Black Mass, then was struck by him. As soon as the hit connected, he awoken in the janitors closet where he fell asleep yesterday. He felt a warm liquid around his arm, Shadow shakily stood up and searched for a light switch, luckily he found one, unluckily though, he founded that his arm was deeply cut and bruised in multiple places. "Oh fuck!" Shadow said out loud, bad idea.

"He's in here!" He heard a voice call from the door to the janitors closet.

The door slammed open to show Blake Belladonna with a fiery look, "Do you have any idea how long it took us to find you!" She shouted at Shadow.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Shadow said softly, '_Drip… Drip'_ went the blood coming from his arm.

Blake gasped at the horrific sight of so much blood, "Medic!" She screamed whilst rushing Shadow, she grabbed him by the neck and pinned him down to the floor. Using Gambol Shroud she wrapped his hands up and restrained him. Moments later, Beacon's doctors helped Shadow up and led him to the emergency room, about half-way there, Shadow lost consciousness.

~15 minutes later~

'_Beep… Beep… Beep...'_ Droned the machine Shadow was attached to. When he awoken to this maddening machine, he had to hold every fiber in his being to break it. "Shadow!" Ruby shouted bringing him into a hug. Shadow groaned in pain and Ruby backed away from him "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ruby said rapidly.

"Ahh… Fuck, all I remember is… Bleeding… Then blacking out..." Shadow said. Blake walked in with a doctor at her side.

"Ah good, Mr. Markov, is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes sir." Shadow replied.

"You lost almost a liter of blood, you were lucky we got you here in time or else it might of been too late!"

"Tell me doc, did I give off an energy spike?" Shadow asked.

"Well..." The doctor stopped to look over some papers, "Yes… Yes you did. How did y-"

The doctor was cut off by Shadow who quickly said "I need to leave!" Shadow stumbled up from his medical bed and waltzed out of the room. The doctor tried to stop him but it was to no avail, Shadow proceeded to walk to their teams dorm room, which he entered, again, bad idea. He opened the door to a naked Yang Xiao Long, "Gaaah! Fuck, I'll come back later!" Shadow spurted quickly as he rushed back out the dorm room. He stood in front of the room for what felt like hours before Yang walked out.

Blushing, she said "Never… Ever, walk in without knocking again, or else I'll make you wish you were in a hospital." With a dead serious tone.

Shadow raised his hands in mock surrender and backed away "Okay… Okay you win, I'll knock." Shadow said.

"Good, we have another assignment later, I say you better hurry up and sharpen up." Yang said walking away. Shadow re-entered the dorm room and looked around for his belongings. He scanned the entire room before finding a chest named 'Shadow Markov'. He opened it to reveal a Non-Dented set of his Elite Knight Armor, Pyromancy Flame, and Talisman. '_Wait, Where the fuck is my Zweihander?' _Shadow asked himself, before looking up to see it was right in his face. '_God dammit Brain!'_ Shadow thought to himself before sighing aloud. Shadow striped from his hospital gown and into his under armour, then his Elite Knight Armor. He picked up his Talisman, which he stuck in his left pouch and he wore his Pyromancy Flame on his left hand, whilst holding his Zweihander in his right. '_I really need a sheath for this...'_ Shadow thought to himself. He rushed out the door and prepared for what lied ahead for him and his newly found team.

**A/N: Thats Chapter 5, Hope you enjoyed the cliche 'Guy walks in on girl naked' thing, Special thanks to OrganOfFlames for Editing this chapter as always, and all the nice people giving positive feedback, As always, P.M.s, Reviews, and Questions are greatly apprecaited, sorry if its going slow, im just getting more ideas brewing in my head- Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note from Shadow

**Hey everyone, Shadow here, Sorry for not posting in a while, Schools got me by the balls, and I got state tests here in a few weeks, and I'm stressing way to much over that, expect a chapter either today, or tomorrow, again so sorry for not posting, I hope you understand, Also I'm going to be changing the plot up a bit, hope you don't mind!  
><strong>

**- Shadow Markov**


	7. Chapter 7: Another PSA From Shadow

**Shadow here again, Ill keep this short, I wont be uploading for the remainder of March, On my Spring Break time ill start uploading again, I need to buck up and get my work done otherwise I wont be getting good grades, Again im so, so, so, so, UN-fucking-belevely sorry for this and I hope you all understand**

**- Shadow.**


	8. Chapter 8: Clearing Rubble, Another PSA!

***As I scraped the rubble and debris off of the computer screen, I spotted my story, And its followers***

"Well here I am... Keptcha waiting huh?"

**As I've said im back, Ive had long and troubled days behind me but, Thats in the past now, What matters, Is you guys, Youve all lead a constant thread of lust for the story, And im here to provide... sadly though... at a cost.**

**Simply put I dont know where to take RWBY souls from here on out, Dark Souls has just, kinda run dry for me, Ive been beginning on crafting another story, Same OC, just a different setting, if you all dont mind. **

**So im sorry ive kept you all waiting.**

**And im sorry I havent kept my promise of providing chapters of RWBY Souls...**

**But damn me if Im not going to provide something at all**

**I WILL, AND I MEAN WILL, CRAFT ANOTHER STORY!**

**Just you all wait, Ive returned, And im not alone, Ive my friends, my imagination, my friends, Shadow Markov, and I**

**Another Story is comming.**

**Keep your eyes open.**

**Markov out.**


End file.
